1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing springs and to an apparatus for producing springs.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the prior art, pocket springs, configured as multiple compression springs, for mattresses or other lounging and seat cushions. By a multiple compression spring is understood, for example, a spring pair comprising an outer spring and an inner spring. The inner spring is here arranged parallel to the outer spring and is surrounded by the latter. In the region of the pocket springs for mattresses, the inner spring is generally chosen somewhat shorter than the outer spring.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,840 shows a multiple compression spring of this kind, in which the inner spring is connected to the outer spring in the lower region.
A drawback with compression springs known from the prior art is that the production method and also the production apparatuses do not yet deliver the desired efficiency.